


Lust and Love

by xuanyuanlianlan



Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Sexual Abuse, Spirit Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanyuanlianlan/pseuds/xuanyuanlianlan
Summary: 1-Pearl lost his memory. He woke up in a castle with a vampire whose name is Jason Todd. What gonna happen between the two? Where is the ture Jason?2-Pearl is an AI with normal emotions. What gonna happen between he and the bat family?3-As a killer and a nurse,Pearl saved and looked after Jason carefully. The story about them.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The first meet

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely sex describe. Body damage. Bloody. And so on. Don't touch in without enough preparation.

他艰难地睁开双眼，眼睑上弥漫着干涩沉重，致使这个再简单不过的动作也花了不短的一段时间才完成。视野像是蒙了一层白茧，非常模糊，再努力也只能勉强辨认一些周围的物体的轮廓。  
周身的知觉渐渐恢复，他感到锁骨和盆骨处一阵钻心的刺痛，伴随着再明显不过的异物感——就好像，有什么东西洞穿了他的骨肉，留在了尚未愈合的创口里。  
迷蒙的视野里显现出一个暗色的人形轮廓。  
直觉—本能地，他心里发起颤来，一阵无法抵抗的臣服的愿望涌上神志不清醒的他的心里。  
“主人。”他听到一道嘶哑的声音这么说着，过了好一会儿才发觉那是自己的声音。  
他的头也疼起来，好像这个场景本不应该发生，但是，一道更强烈的意志隐隐强调着—这是自然的、正确的。  
“好孩子。”非常低沉的嗓音从人影的位置发出来，他感到一股浓烈的倦意，好像烈酒熨过周身，于是又失去了意识。  
再睁开眼睛的时候，他已经清醒了许多了。  
他换了个地方，他意识到这一点。  
入目的是绣着精致纹样的帐帘，黑金色的搭配处处显露着威严，他自动地、仿佛习惯成自然地支着自己跪坐起来，这才留意到自己身上铁链哗啦作响的碰撞，以及身旁平躺着的人。  
他摇了摇脑袋，全凭感觉地把自己的指尖向后塞进臀缝里，那里面不知为何已经非常湿润了，他反复张开两指拓宽这个紧致的甬道，在确认了什么之后便熟练地把盖在膝上的被褥推了下去，动作轻巧地爬到身旁那人怀里，探手摸到在早晨勃起得非常厉害的器官，找准位置慢慢拧动腰部吞了进去。  
整个过程并不容易，在坐到根部的时候他的腿根已然隐隐发起抖来，但他却似乎全不在意似的把手掌撑在这人胸膛上上下颠簸起来。他沉默着，只在自己的动作偶然擦碰过敏感点的时候缩着肩膀颤抖。被他这一番动作下来，便是睡得再沉的那个也早该醒了，这一个自然也不例外，却又格外耐心，没有什么动作，只闭着眼由着他服侍自己。  
晨光已经缓缓投过窗帘照射进来，他几乎没力气了，呼吸的声音湿得好像能掐出水来，顺从地含住偌大一个器官的穴口已然可怜兮兮地充血肿胀起来，额上的汗珠连成一线跌到身下这人袒露的胸腹间。  
终于，这人大发慈悲地睁开眼睛，他恳求地看着这人，却只看他笑了笑，往上一挺腰。  
他发出半声惨叫。埋在身体里的坚硬一路破开柔嫩的内壁顶到非常危险的地方，他感到内脏被顶得发痛，却又无法忽视相伴的快感。  
这人坐起身来，因为姿势变动，他又惊得喘了一下，接着他被翻过身去，内里强烈的摩擦让他蜷缩起来，一阵激烈的抽送过后，他感觉到身体深处微微一涨。  
后颈的皮肤被咬破了，这人就姿势之便把他桎梏在臂间，找准血管吸吮起来，同时身体里的东西隐隐搏动着压在腺体上。  
失血让他昏昏沉沉的，但身体里一直在积累的一种感觉好像到了某种临界，他感到自己的躯体绷紧了，穴道痉挛一般收缩，一阵电流一样的刺激流过全身，然后他瘫软下去。  
身体里漫过一阵热流。他臀腿上挨了好几下重重的拍打，皮肤立刻红肿起来。  
这人拉着他肩胛上的锁链强迫他向后弯腰，直到一个让他发出惨哼的角度，然后贴着他的耳垂吹了一口热气，“我是Jason，Jason-Peter-Todd，记住我，这对你很重要。”  
“Ja-”他喃喃着，被狠狠砸进床褥里。  
“收拾好自己，”这个人—现在他有了一个称呼，Jason，命令道，“我必须在餐桌上看到你，半小时内。”  
我并没有反抗的资本。他意识到而且痛苦地意识到这一点，他不知道自己是谁，更不知道眼下的情景远算不上正常，他只能选择遵循本能—在这一个时间中，也就意味着，服从命令。  
浴室并不在一个遥远的地方，实际上，如果距离很远，他甚至不确定自己是否有力气走过去，身体异常地发烫，他感到四肢酸软沉重，铁链的负担更是给这种症状填了一把火，更何况Jason方才的摆弄令他的躯体不堪重负，臀缝里夹着的半凝固的体液缓缓沿着火辣辣地疼着的腿根往下淌，毫不夸张地说，他是依靠着墙壁的撑持才勉强抵达了浴室。  
他拧开花洒，冲了冲体表的汗液，又忍着疼伸了指尖把身体内部清理干净。这时候他注意到，浴室，这实在是一个大得夸张的空间，对一个仅供盥洗的地点而言，当然，他对此毫无所觉，只是发现了一套衣物，直觉告诉他这正是专为他所准备的。  
因为，这一套衣物，包括内衣衬衣、前开口的长裙、紧身胸衣、法式裙袍和庞然的鲸骨裙撑，以及其他的一些饰品，显然不是属于Jason的衣物。  
而他在这里只见过Jason一个人。  
他叹了口气。  
半小时，他心想，甚至不够我分清楚哪一件应该穿在最里面。他认命地拉起衬裙的袖口。  
至少我们知道了Jason是一个洛可可风格的狂热爱好者，这一点不失为一个重大的进步。  
然而，出乎意料的是，他的皮肤一碰到布料，它们就自动地一件一件包裹住他的身体，他有些无措，却又很快只能关注到过分勒紧的束腰带来的窒息感上了。  
裙撑束缚和限制了他的行动，却也给予了一些支撑，让他得以凭着感觉绕过了几条漫长的回廊。  
回廊里没有窗户，没有阳光，他并不清楚自己走了多久，直到一个—叫做餐厅显然是不合适的，一个厅堂，在拐角出现。  
长桌的尽头坐着Jason，他正在晃动手上的酒杯，杯子里乘着暗红色的粘稠液体。  
“守时，”他的低沉的声音回荡在一片空旷和寂静里，“是一种美好的品德，亲爱的—”他显然故意地停顿了一会儿，“Anjou小姐。”  
他强调了小姐，他想到，而我，显然，从生理性别来说，是一位男性。也许Anjou是真的。  
“抱歉。”他轻声吐字，因为回想起来Jason眼睛里的暴虐而微微发抖。  
一双看不见的手拉开了Jason旁边的座位，那是一个特制的宽大的扶手椅，非常适合一位穿着礼服的小姐落座。  
他走过去。他坐下，非常困难，因为疼痛，因为衣物的紧绷。“下不为例。”  
台面上放着一些温热的半流质食物，他这才感觉到自己的胃饿得发疼，于是征询地看了Jsaon一眼，他没有在看他，也许这是一种允许。  
他执起餐刀。刀在掌心里意外地贴合，就好像手指的延伸，尽管根本没有需要用刀的食物，但他还是握紧这把并不锋锐的金属制品，直到它染上了自己的体温。  
他并不能觉知到自己吞咽了一些什么食物，因为他实在是非常紧张，再加上紧紧勒住腰部的束腰，仅仅几口过后他就开始有了呕吐的欲望。  
“过来。”Jason命令道。  
他艰难地站起身，来到自己的掌控者面前，咬紧嘴唇等待着，不管接下来的是什么，他都没有拒绝的权利。  
这人扶着他的腰让他背对自己，然后开始娴熟灵巧地拉扯他衣物之间的复杂系带。他逐渐能喘上气来，也没有那么想吐了。然而Jason并不止步于此，他继续解开Anjou的衣物，直到他的背部整个赤裸地呈现在自己眼前。他的手指划过肩胛、锁链和脊沟，没进手下这具躯体的私密里。


	2. 尝试-断裂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl在不可抗力中变成了一只人形猫咪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兽化；兽类发情期描写；无意识引诱；性爱玩具；NTR；全打出来预警比正文还长，别看了。

一段  
拖着满身疲惫赶到安全屋的Jason敏锐地发现自己的安全屋被入侵了。  
这是一套不起眼的公寓，内部被布置成他一贯的风格——冷硬、极简、实用。同时也就失去了人们通常对于庇护所的定义，温暖的港湾，或者什么其他与他格格不入的东西。  
窗户碎裂开来。碎片散落在屋内。熟悉的愤怒像一簇冰冷的野火沿着他的脊梁烧起来，他不耐地抽出大腿上绑着的大口径霰弹枪，对准黑暗中的不请自来者。  
他打开了头罩的夜视功能，然后被气得几乎笑起来——入侵者毫无自知地躺在门厅和卧室连接处的廉价地毯上，呼吸平稳，仿佛只是睡着了。  
如此轻蔑、不屑的姿态，使得愤怒的火焰愈加熊熊燃烧。他走过去，把枪口顶在来人的眉心上，摩挲了一下扳机。  
然而很快他辩识出黑暗中的这张脸孔——愤怒并未被消解，曾经的知更鸟却怔愣了好一会，眼睛里涌出不为人知的、劫后余生的庆幸神色。  
他放下枪，染着灰尘和硝烟的手套抚上沉睡者柔软的面颊，凭着一点细微的传递而来的体温，终于感到停跳了三个月零十一天六小时四十五分钟的心脏缓缓恢复了跳动，没在数秒。  
他想要呼唤人的名字，那几段熟悉的音节被他默默抚摸了如此之久，临到要出口却又梗在酸痛的咽喉，我以为我的夜莺已然被杀害、已然消隐不见，现下他却又躺在我面前，毫无防备，不知危险。  
他刚从剧烈的庆幸中缓过一点神来，又发觉了Pearl身上的异常。在黑色发丝的掩映中，他好像看到什么绒毛质感的尖角悄悄颤动了一下。他默然地打开红外成像，角蛋白质藏住的活物于是清晰地呈现在视野里——那是一双货真价实的猫耳。  
二段  
“所以，”Dick不可置信地又用牙齿折磨了一回伤痕累累的吸管，“Petty变成了一只猫？”  
Jason不耐烦地哼了一声权作回应，深感自己向大蓝鸟求助就是一个彻头彻尾的错误。  
猫咪，也就是Pearl，现在正端正地坐在快餐店的餐桌前面，好奇地舔舔杯子里的柠檬水，脸上不加掩饰地写着恐惧和天真，鸭舌帽把柔软的黑发盖在下面，也藏住了尖尖的小秘密，然而猫咪纤长柔嫩的尾巴从始至终缠在Jason右腕上，好像一个毛茸茸的黑色装饰品。  
Dick看着他，手足无措。  
“而且还失去了记忆。”人生阅历丰富到难以计数的义警艰难地吞咽了一下。  
Jason向他求助，他深感荣幸，然而这件事几乎超出了他的认知范围。看看这只猫吧，如此无辜纯洁，虽然长着人类的脸孔和身体，神色又完全是不熟悉环境的战栗和全然信赖的混合体，几乎活生生是一只还未断奶的幼猫，脆弱到一触即碎。  
Jason顺着他的视线转头看着身边的Pearl，他时不时分神看看窗外，又自以为隐蔽地看看他，腕上的猫尾随时间流逝越缠越紧，如果不是被要求保持低调，几乎要蜷进Jason怀里。  
他变得非常非常漂亮，人类原本的俊朗混合了猫咪的柔软清秀，不但提升了美丽，还模糊了性别，又穿了宽松的卫衣和休闲裤，更像一个不事修饰的女孩儿了。更糟糕的是，他身体里的亚裔血统凸现出来，于是他显得非常非常年幼，原本就比Jason矮大半个头，这让他们两个稍微坐近一些都让人十分想要报警——Jason实在长得太锋锐，看上去太危险了，对一只年幼的猫咪来说。  
Dick Grayson深吸口气，“虽然我想不到什么好的解决方案，不过要是你想的话，我可以帮你养两天猫，这我不介意，毕竟你最近——”非常非常忙。  
“正有此意。”Pearl是回来了，但幕后黑手还未得到他应得的惩罚，Jason的愤怒从昨夜就烧穿了心脏，他无法止息——Pearl以这样的形态存在着，又怎可能时不受伤害即归来的，例如他对自己不正常的依赖和恐惧又是由什么造成的，他不用思索太多也能得到答案——致幻剂、洗脑、虐待和折磨。又不是说他对这些很陌生，然而这发生在Pearl身上。  
Pearl看上去非常排斥离开Jason，然而他们目前别无他法。Jason以命令式的语气让他跟随蓝鸟去布鲁德海文，并轻声保证自己不久后就去接他，Pearl这才乖乖走到Dick身边，蓝鸟自然地拉住他的手指。他们站在停车场上目送Jason骑着机车远去，Jason在视野中消失的一刻，Pearl立刻不安分起来，他试图挣脱Dick的手，然后在失败后愤然在他的领口和指尖留下几个不遗余力的渗血牙印。然而他忘记了如何战斗，在近战技能突出的义警面前实在讨不了好。  
结果他被抱上汽车的副驾驶，系好安全带。他生着气，不看驾驶员过分俊美的脸，甚至气呼呼地鼓起了脸颊。  
Dick摸了一把他在刚才的动作中露出来的猫耳，“乖。”他说，笑着发动了汽车。  
他没注意到Pearl异样地颤动了一下，毛发掩映下的猫耳骤然通红。  
路途并不遥远，又是周末，Dick也难免放松下来，他早就观察到Pearl对声音异常敏感，所以体贴地并未打开车载电台，并且体贴地开始用语言骚扰小猫，企图知道点什么。  
Pearl确实很生气，但是他也很害怕，Dick的气质非常温和易于靠近，所以尽管他口头上仍在爱搭不理，尾巴却已经悄悄缠上了人的小腿。  
养过猫的警探不着痕迹地笑起来，真是只猫。  
紧接着，在获得了一点安全感之后，Pearl就像任何一只猫咪一样，在白天打起瞌睡，罔顾汽车引擎的轰鸣。  
也许他根本不对声音敏感，只是还不够困。  
Dick难得放松地笑着，一路无话。  
三段  
“乖乖？乖乖？猫宝宝？”Dick一点也不做作地换了好几个黏糊糊的昵称，试图把在副驾驶座上睡成一滩的小猫咪唤醒，他没有冒冒然去动他，毕竟昨天才找回来的Pearl身上极可能有伤，毕竟他知道猫咪的起床气有多严重，而他并不想在身上再添几个齿痕。  
Pearl半睁了一下眼，皱起点眉，偏着脸发出一点可爱的咕哝，在又被喊了几声之后用掌心轻轻推了Dick的脸几下——太可爱了，Dick面无表情地听着什么东西在心里融化的声音，他在用肉垫踩我的脸，哦。  
他又等了一会儿，结果Pearl又一次睡着了，于是他干脆解开安全带下车绕到副驾驶旁边拉门把小猫轻轻抱下来，小猫惊得挣扎了几下，结果顶不住困意歪在人肩膀上又闭上了眼睛。  
Dick把自己的外套披在Pearl的卫衣外面，单手托着他的臀部关门锁车，把猫咪往上颠了颠，扶着他抱好自己的脖颈，就这样抱着Pearl回了公寓。  
下午的日照缓缓透进来，Dick单手开门，整理了一下玄关处的凌乱，自己换好拖鞋，又找了一双备用的给Pearl，然后把他放到沙发上。猫咪对于热源的远离感到很不满，勉强睁开眼睛怒目而视Dick，并没有什么威慑力就是了。  
“你饿吗？”Dick从洗手间探出头来，混不在意地甩了甩手上的水珠。  
“嗯。”Pearl低低应了一声。“想吃什么？”他一边问着，一边拆了一袋奶油饼干递给小猫。Pearl拿出一块看了看，用舌头试探性地舔了舔，好像是被味道惊艳道了，用前牙磨下些饼干渣来又尝了尝，最后塞进嘴里嚼碎咽下去。他舔舔嘴角，好像很满意，又苦恼起来，他有记忆以来都没吃过什么正经东西，以至于他并不知道自己想吃什么。Pearl求助地看着Dick，目光接收者无奈地挠了挠头发，拿起手机给Jason发了条消息——给他吃什么？  
大忙人Jason竟然秒回了一句：主食蔬菜肉都要给他吃，膳食均衡。随后一份食谱发了过来。  
Dick点开看了几眼，觉得自己被为难了。不会吧不会吧Jason不会真觉得自己有本事把这些东西做出来吧？看看他的公寓里从来不用的厨房，并不是每一个蝙蝠家的孩子都擅长厨艺，或者，更确切地说，只有Jason擅长这个。  
膳食平衡就算了，主食蔬菜肉都要有他还是做得到的，“汉堡可以吗？”蓝鸟询问已经趴在沙发上昏昏欲睡的小猫。明显不知道他说的是什么的小猫十分不明显地点了点头。  
“就这样愉快地决定了。”Dick默默给自己鼓了鼓掌，拽着钥匙出门买食物去了。  
四段  
“是的，我恐怕又来不了了，真是抱歉，我弟弟让我帮他养两天猫…不行，它还不能出门，还没断奶。”Dick又双叒叕拒绝了朋友们的聚餐邀请，这对社交宠儿阳光男孩来说可实在是不常见，然而这三个月他都为Pearl忙得厉害，现在更是要照顾Pearl本猫，属实不能享受出门玩耍的愉快周末，听着友谊碎裂的声音，Dick心痛地叹了口气。  
五段  
Dick忍无可忍地拿起手机，找到Jason的号码拨了过去——嘟嘟…嘟嘟…“喂？”弟弟熟悉的不耐烦的声音冒了出来，“你家的小猫不会脱衣服刷牙洗澡，你让我怎么办😱…”他疲惫地抱怨着。  
“这么说吧，”Jason实在是有一副性感的烟嗓，但是他现下幸灾乐祸的语调只能让人牙痒。“我今早给他洗过澡了，所以你其实也只用给他刷个牙换套睡衣？”Dick并没有被气到，反而抓住了奇怪的重点，“你给他洗澡了？”“嗯。”“禽兽。”Dick挂断了电话。倒不是说洗澡有什么问题，但是Jason能纯洁地只给Pearl洗个澡？爱谁谁信去吧。  
他挤了点牙膏在新牙刷上，“张嘴。”他说，然后开始帮Pearl仔仔细细刷牙齿，拇指钳着猫咪的下颌。他实在实在不想再被咬了。  
Dick自己洗完澡的时候已经觉得精疲力尽了，他从来不知道养猫还可以这么困难——倒不是说Pearl很调皮，他其实基本只是睡了一天，但是你原来无所不能的好搭档突然要仰赖你帮助完成一切生理活动，是谁都会不自在的。  
Dick大方地把自己的床让给了Pearl，还给他换了床单和被套枕套，自己抱着毯子和枕头去沙发上睡，也没有忘记给小猫咪留一条可以去卫生间的门缝。  
然而，然而，半夜被吵醒的时候他想，我早该知道的，一只猫咪，不管他长成什么样子，他就是喜欢钻到人类的被窝里。  
沙发上压根睡不下两个人，他只能又抱着Pearl回床上去睡，这下总该满意了吧，他想着。  
Pearl窝在人类的温暖的怀里，Dick饱满的肌肉贴着他的蝴蝶骨，手臂时不时偶然蹭过他的耳朵，于是他在睡梦中颤抖着，不知道是因为做了噩梦还是终于抑制不住春天的本能。  
六段  
“不行，我没法带你去上班，Petty。”Dick刮了一下Pearl的鼻梁，“你在这里乖乖呆着。”猫咪沮丧地哼了几声，看着穿着警服的Dick把门关起来，无所事事地坐在窗台上看了一会儿天，又窝到沙发缝里补觉去了。  
太阳当空的时候，Pearl被窗户处轻微的动静吵醒了，然后他看到穿着罗宾制服的Damian翻了进来，当然他目前并不知道这是谁，他害怕地又往里面缩了缩。  
恶魔之子高调闯入长兄的公寓，准备待到蝙蝠侠同意让他再养一只猫咪再回家。紧接着他就觉察到一道视线的注视，奇怪，这个点格雷森应该在上班。他绕到沙发前面，瞳孔地震。  
“Pearl!你回来了。”他难得地把高兴显露出一点，坐到沙发上看着许久不见的人，终于能叫人看出一分与真实年纪相符的稚嫩。  
Pearl并没有像以往一样拥抱他，虽然他宣称自己讨厌这个，但Pearl并不理会这一点，仍旧会抱一抱自己并无血缘关系的弟弟。  
然而这一次没有，Pearl用一种陌生的眼神看着他，Damian久违地烦躁起来，接着他注意到Pearl头上的猫耳朵。  
“哈？”见多识广的现任罗宾傻眼了，他掏出手机照了一张发给红罗宾。“这是个啥。”他自言自语。  
七段  
到了夜里，Dick不知道是没有发现还是对自己的弟弟来过这件事不太上心，夜巡一回来就抱着Pearl去了浴室。  
热水让小猫的皮肤变得绯红透亮，他实在忍不住哼了几声，让几乎是跟他裸裎相对的Dick暗骂一句太勾人。  
他强自忍耐着对前搭档生出的不合理的欲望，哪知道Pearl并不理解他的良苦用心，在Dick给自己抹洗发膏的时候四肢用力攀到人身上缠着，晶亮的眼睛向上看着Dick的脸，不安分的尾巴隐隐扫过他腿间。  
他的体温高得不正常，脸颊红得几乎滴出血来，呼吸黏得吓人，股间已然濡湿一片，无色的肠液甚至淌到大腿上。  
“What the hell---”Dick极速翻找手机，终于在洗手池边的衣物堆里找到了，他拨给Jason，哥谭的半个地下之王好像也恰好在浴室里，于是他干脆挂断换了视频通话，Jason锋利的绿眼睛出现在镜头里，一片蒸汽朦胧中勉强能看出一点肌肉轮廓。  
Dick把手机对准Pearl，Jason沉默半晌，缓缓说道，“他这估计是—”“发情期？”他们异口同声又都有点不可置信地说了出来。  
“你想让我怎么办呢？小翅膀？”大蓝鸟这下没辙了，是，他自己确实也硬得厉害，但要做这种趁人之危的事他又做不出来。  
Jason看起来也很头疼，掐了一把眉心。  
“赛琳娜—”“想都别想。”Pearl的这副样子，给Dick看见已经是极限了，他不觉得自己能忍受一个猫女的觊觎。  
没得到回应和抚慰的Pearl看起来已经很难受了，他们不能再耽搁下去了。  
“先试试玩具？”“Deal.”Dick实在是无力解释自己公寓里为什么会有这种东西，而且就在浴室里，和沐浴乳放在一个架子上，但反正，他就是有，真是万幸。  
Pearl根本不需要什么润滑，说实在的，那个卵圆形的小物什几乎是被他的穴儿迫不及待吞进去的，垂在外面的电线有一种难以置信的情色感。  
Dick摁下了开关，保险起见，他摁的是最低档，然而Pearl的反应异乎寻常的大，贴在他脊背上的两支胳膊立即软软地垂下来，大腿夹紧，害得他不得不一边托着Pearl一边举着手机给Jason看，几乎说得上手忙脚乱。  
“算了，Grayson。”Jason其实也没法从晃动的镜头里看到什么，“我装了监视器，看得见的。”Dick两天内第二次怒而挂断电话，控制狂，他想到，泄愤一样地把开关又往上推了两档，然后以战斗速度解决了自己和Pearl的卫生问题，把小猫丢到床上吹头发。  
Pearl看上去已经太糟糕了，他出了很多汗，刚擦干的发根又变得湿淋淋的，身体里不断振动的小东西没法真的缓解发情，却又足以勾起更多的欲望，让他只能紧紧并拢双腿忍耐这一切。


	3. 设定—另一种可能性

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伤痛过往提及

设定—另一种可能性（J&P）  
P是半个实验室产物（好老套），主要是指他的大脑被改造成了人工智能，只留下了部分人类的情感。逃回哥谭之后，在身体原本所在的街区讨生活，结果一个用力过猛整合了哥谭所有会走路的小孩子作为自己的眼线，完全形成成体系的网络，能看见这座城市里的任何事，然后数据分析能力太强，基本别人看上去没什么相关的资料也会产生结论，总之掌握的程度比蝙蝠侠还高，因为那一位只有监控摄像头，而且没有人工智能分析数据。  
找上J是因为他突然出现让他发现这是自己街区以前没有保护好的罗宾死而复生，想着这一次要保护好他，因为P的理念就是：孩子们提供自己力所能及的信息，他提供食物、衣物和教育，结果后来这些孩子以及之后加入的孩子们慢慢脱离本阶层拓展了P掌控的范围，算是意外之喜。明面上接近的理由是J严禁贩毒给小孩子，孩子王表示感谢。显得很好笑，因为P看起来就八九岁，其实也真就这年纪，只是有不匹配的智能。  
敲门砖是告诉J被打得很狼狈的黑面具要去把小丑越狱出来对付J，结果人家是设计好的…因为他来的时间太短，又没有固定风格，孩子们又害怕，得到了不准确的信息这样的，P感到很难堪，自己的城市里竟出现自己掌握不了的事！就狠下决心努力了一把，然后又一次用力过猛，不小心把J之后的安排全部推断出来了，于是就自学枪械去帮忙，因为大脑的缘故简直是天生狙击手，总之悄无声息地帮了些忙。  
J当然觉得很可疑，还没碰到敌人敌人就死了当然很可疑，而且一看就是被狙了，这岂不是说自己也可能被狙！然后一番查找把P揪出来，是那个说要感谢自己的小屁孩！腋下都被后坐力打青了。  
J觉得太离谱了，确实感谢的很到位，但没有哪个这个年纪的小孩子能做到这个（他还没碰到社会你米总），又没法下狠手处置掉，只能拎到自己基地里监视着。  
要不怎么说P缺心眼呢，明明很危险的事，他摩拳擦掌觉得能更好帮到J了！他是真的超级会照顾人这样！会做饭，还做得很好吃；洗衣服晾衣服熨衣服一把抓；每天换一次床单枕套什么的；刷牙把水接好牙膏挤好，洗澡只需要走进去再走出来就可以全部帮忙洗完；非常会保养武器，诸如此类啦！  
J很自信，所以他由着P折腾，只是不许他碰到机密内容，当然对P根本不是机密就是了…但是这种生活是很容易沦陷的！因为太舒服了！举例来说，每天的被褥都是洗香香晒暖暖拍松松的！每一天！P做到了很多阿福都不一定能注意到的问题，主要是因为他只用照顾一个人，而且这个人不碰到底线的时候就很乖很随便，但反正他不许P保养他的武器和帮他洗澡。前者是因为他很警惕，后者是因为实在是太奇怪了！  
然后P就每天早上维护自己的信息网络，下午帮忙处理J的势力里的文书工作，晚上自学计算机和数学，间隔着帮J处理好一切生活琐事。  
J就慢慢习惯有这么个小朋友在自己安全屋里晃来晃去，还包办代替除了打架和做决定以外的所有事，但他当然也觉得很疑惑，就P的年龄来说，一切都太不合理了。  
而其他人纠结的是：J大概可能非常可能交了一个控制欲满分的女朋友！  
蝙蝠家目前还和他闹得很僵所以暂且不提，几个月过去冰山赌场众雇员是真觉得老板变得很奇怪！他们眼睁睁看着老板从机车青年变成了不起的盖茨比！就，反正J的生意来钱确实很快，但暴发户和贵族是不一样的啊！熨得没有一丝皱纹的手工白衬衫、每天一换的搭配得当的领带系着英式的各种经典领结、没有人帮忙绝对戴不上去的昂贵袖扣，诸如此类的细节吧，而且平时的座驾也从机车变成了低调奢华的轿车了。反正就，从外表来看，确实是无论如何挑不出一点刺的完美绅士了；而且J本来就轮廓分明很有压迫感，又身材好得不得了，宽肩窄腰大长腿什么的最适合穿西装了，喷张的力量感啊天哪，于是虽然只是偶尔走过还是变成了少女杀手之类的。  
只有爱情能让人产生这种变化！大家深信不疑！老板绝对是交到了一丝不苟的女朋友！  
P没有什么感觉，他确实偏爱正装，但这完全是他的个人爱好，J穿不穿是他自己的事啦。话虽这么说，J的衣柜里一大半高订，他好像也没有其他选择…其实他根本没去量过尺寸啊，完全是P目测的给裁缝报的数据，连要摆在哪一边都说的很清楚。什么布料、什么领口、什么下摆，总之一切都是为了最好地衬托出J的气质来方便他行事！（但P并不否认自己的控制欲）（虽然还不是蝙蝠家人却已经很有蝙蝠气质了呢！）  
只是小小举例啦，其实老板的午餐和晚餐如果在赌场吃的话也有专人送到！有目击者说是一个不超过十岁的小孩子！所以老板不愧是大坏蛋！连雇佣童工这种事都做得很自然！而且餐点的内容真的是过于精致了！很有份量味道又很好又很精美！总之是旋转餐厅之类的地方也没有的！  
J也感觉到了下属的奇怪目光，虽然说P基本都是从他的账户上划钱去完成他的日常生活，不知怎么的竟有了一种被包养的感觉呢！  
咳，扯远了。  
后来J发现P实在太适合做打架抢地盘处理犯罪的辅助工作了，反正他计算机也很厉害了，骇进哪里都不成问题，而且枪法也越来越好了，而且P也算是勉强取得信任了就算是组队了吧。  
这边算是稳定了呢，然后P就在网络里碰到了T，这时候已经是J的接任者了，也已经被J打过了，也已经很缺乏睡眠了，P知道他是谁，因为很有控制欲的小朋友觉得哥谭所有的小孩子都在他的羽翼之下，虽然没见过T但也一直在关注！发现他是下一任罗宾之后就也分出精力默默保护，结果被这位天才黑客发现了踪迹，这对AI来说真的是很丢人的！总之在奇怪的地方兴起好胜之心的P申请了韦恩公司码农的职位，然后因为超厉害一路晋升到了网络安全部主管，这时候T已经是代理董事长了，奇怪地成为了好朋友！虽然因为自己年龄不够又要照顾J，P从来没有出现过，一直远程打工，竟没人发现不对！  
碰到D的话，是J觉得自己的队友已经差不多可以去练习格斗了！其实有练，但J做老师不适合P，他是那种骨架纤细的类型，更适合D教他，发展敏捷和柔韧，而且P也觉得自己这种能被J掐着腰举起来的身材太丢脸了，罔顾他明明还比人矮着一个头还多的事实！所以就去布鲁德海文拜师学艺去了！夜翼就暂时有了一个万能助手！享受到了J的待遇，D一直想把阿福拐到公寓里，现在他不想了，现在他想要P留下来！  
然后布鲁德海文警局的同事们开始觉得D交到了很有控制欲的女朋友！  
啊，等P学成归来的时候已经长开很多了，而且他可以远程指挥自己做的小助手照顾J，也可以继续辅助，去了蛮长时间的，总之回来的时候J父爱变质？？？因为他真的长成大美人了，而且真的很会蛊！很自然的陷入交往中了呢！


	4. 另一时间线

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 疯癫美女搭伙过日子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 别看

（J&P）时间线的另一分支  
P是个有性别认知障碍的生理男性，住在治安混乱到无法形容的哥谭市，工作是职业护理和杀手。他在二十一岁生日这天下班的时候在家外面的小巷子里捡到了J，觉得上帝真会给自己送礼。  
J刚刚阿卡姆精神病院逃出来，一身脏污和新旧伤痕，脱力倒在垃圾堆里，觉得今天就是自己的死期，没想到黄昏的时候被人很轻柔地抱起来带走了。他的眼睛受伤了睁不开，只闻到抱着自己的人身上有浅淡的香水味。  
P上过护理学院的全部课程，但他处理外伤的经验更多地来自于自己给自己包扎，他是拿钱杀人的那种货色，高危的职业和隐蔽的要求让他很擅长治疗外力造成的伤口，但是J的情况仍然让他惊心。很明显，J非常年轻，根据槽牙磨损的情况来看，他相当怀疑J有没有成年，但是J同时看起来已经受完了他几辈子的伤痛了，他身上就没有哪里是完好的，从皮肤、肌肉到骨骼，他整个人都好像碎掉了，字面意思上的。  
唯一值得庆幸也不幸的是折磨他的人为了让他充分感受和持续地折磨他，没有制造致命处的打击，也没有怎么动他的头，可惜根据颅骨的情况来看，他的脑袋还是被狠狠砸过，死倒是不至于，精神失常估计逃不掉了。  
P检查他的情况的时候一度想放弃了，给J一个痛快，一颗子弹就能结束他全部的痛苦，他觉得基本是最优解，但他又想到J拖着的那道长长的血痕，J渴望活下去，而P想要满足他的这个愿望，至少他应该尝试。  
所以P贴着J的耳朵轻轻告诉他，“我是Pearl，一个护士，你的伤要是去医院会引起警察的注意，而且我估计你也不会有医疗保险，所以我现在要帮你一点点处理好它们，要是疼得厉害就点点头，我给你来一支吗啡。”  
J没有点头，在处理的过程中也没有怎么出声，他的坚毅隐忍真正打动了P，让自己也有一大堆麻烦事的P真正把他放到了自己优先级的第一位，幸好自己的存款还真不少，P这么想着，直接辞掉了护理的工作，宣称自己要回家照顾母亲，推掉了接下来的几份暗杀任务，专心照顾J。  
其实J的皮肉伤好得都很快，在刮掉腐肉剪去死皮之后基本两三个星期就回复原状了，因为折磨他的人只是想让他非常痛，而这不需要把他伤得很重，只需要，比如说就像这个人所做的一样，一刀一刀割开他大腿里面的皮肉，就会非常非常痛了。但是他的骨头几乎每一根上都有裂痕或者是断了，幸好这些伤很新鲜，要是他没有接受正确的接骨和固定就自己长好了，可能会落下终身残疾，但是即使P很熟练地帮他处理好了骨伤，他还是已经一根手指也动弹不得了，只能一动不动地躺在床上修养。真正令P担心的是他发现J的肛门软组织挫伤和其他一系列摆明是性侵的痕迹的伤，这些伤处理起来并不困难，但是心里的伤愈合起来就会非常困难。P很清楚这一点，因为他自己经历过一样的。  
P给J买了一张野营床垫来防止他生长褥疮，给他直接插了尿管，而且面色如常地处理所有J的排泄。他每天给J擦洗好几次身体，清洁他的口腔，尽量保持J的干净整洁，清楚J有多在意自己的尊严，也清楚他很久没有体验过完整无缺、清爽干净的感觉了。除了营养丰富均衡的膳食以外，P猜测折磨J的人估计也不会太在意他的生长所需的必要元素，所以也会给他补充蛋白粉、复合维生素和铁、钙、锌、碘这些东西。而且为了照顾J的感受，即使这样对自己很不方便，P从来不会忘记给J盖上一层蔽体的手术无菌单，同时永远把空调开在人体最适温度。总而言之，就是照顾得无微不至这样的。  
J自从眼皮上的淤青红肿消下去了之后就一直在看着P的动作。他说自己是个护士，也确实有护士的技能，但是他也常常保养自己的枪支收藏，没有一个非专业人士会这样收藏和保养自己的武器；他说自己是个女孩儿，但是骨骼和生殖器官又是男性的；他有严重的心理疾病，每天要吃一把药，估计就是什么氟西汀、阿普挫伦一类的，吃完以后很久都会反胃、精神不振。他抑郁、焦虑、PTSD、惊恐发作；他身上的疤痕比起J有多无少。  
J一点也不明白P为什么能照顾自己，鉴于他看起来比J还要破碎。P会在自己盗汗、瞳孔收缩、无力行走的时候趴在床边给他换药，在他经历噩梦、躁郁的时候有效地通过催眠和其他心理治疗的手段安抚他。P会抚摸J脸颊上的烙印，眼睛里不是同情而是同病相怜，然后他拉开外套给他看自己左胸口上的那个代表羞辱的同样严重的烙印留下的烫伤，正正印在心脏的上方。他的胸因为服用雌激素治疗而松软起伏，看上去真的像是女性的胸。  
J整整躺了四个月才能把身上的石膏和夹板全部拆掉，这时候他因为超过一年的折磨和四个月的卧床肌肉已经萎缩得不太会走路了，P陪着他重新学习走路，每一步都疼得像踩在尖刀上，但是J还是坚持着，每天多走一点，配合其他的复健训练，两个月以后他已经可以没有P的陪同而去超市采购，像个正常人一样走在街上，只是只能拎几样东西，对于他的长高许多的身材不太相应。他的孱弱是显而易见的，所以会被找茬，而P往往在这种时候幽灵一样闪现开始打架。他很有技巧，但是很瘦弱，打赢打输七三开，但是因为够狠，慢慢也没人来招惹J了。  
六个月之后，J通过自己的不断克服和训练终于恢复到了之前体能水平的八成，他现在至少有6英尺的身高和180磅的体重，擅长搏斗和枪械，而他这时候刚满18岁。P知道他被很好地训练过，但是他不问J的过去，J也不问他的。J的记忆被小丑打碎了，没法组成完整的图画，而且他的心被复仇填满，装不下其他东西。P的过去是一团筚路蓝缕的污泥，充斥着伤害、暴力和其他不值得提起的东西，他有严重的自毁倾向，并不打算告诉别人自己的存在和过去。  
P在J十八岁的第二个星期消失了，他不要J的感谢和眷恋，他要J的遗忘和好好生活，他把自己交了一年房租的租屋、大半的保养良好的枪械和子弹、还有其它他觉得可能J会用到的东西留给J，自己背着一个小包走掉，没有再见，因为他知道他们不会再见，因为他自己的严重的分离焦虑让他根本没办法跟J说再见。  
J没有把P看成一个拯救者，他把P看成世界上的另一个自我，在P惊恐发作冷汗淋漓的时候把P抱在怀里，从他的眼睛里看到同样糟糕的自己。J相当确信自己会找到P，因为没人能和自己分离。J并不奇怪P的突然消失，他知道这是P会做的事情。  
J开始自己的复仇，尽管他有时候觉得这索然无味，可是仇恨和愤怒已经是他活着的唯一动力，另一个动力估计也就是P辛苦把他的命救回来，他没有打算让P的努力白费。  
两年后，小丑和蝙蝠侠都死了，夜翼带着罗宾继续守护哥谭，阿卡姆骑士已经变成了红头罩，运营哥谭的赌场和毒品生意，也成为了很多人的眼中钉肉中刺，于是有人雇佣P去刺杀J。  
P第一眼就认出了J，丢掉狙击枪想要跑掉，然而已经经历过许多刺杀的J的手下们把他抓到了J的面前。P从头到尾没有反抗，直到J命令手下从他的办公室出去，P才抬起头痴痴地看了J一会儿，又站起来想走，J拦住他，跟他说“欢迎回来。”然后向大家宣布这一位是冰山赌场的老板娘。P感觉自己社会性死亡了…  



	5. 片段—1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl未知名的兄长出现了，她会离开Jason吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过去的伤痛回忆提及。

一段  
“我今晚要去见个人，不一定能回来，你好好的。”Pearl这样轻描淡写地嘱咐着，手上蘸了一点松香抹到自己的琵琶上，动作好像她是在把沾着清洁剂的毛刷塞进枪管里；她平淡得好像自己要去见的人并不是和自己许久未见的血脉相连的兄长，又好像她的兄长没有亲手把她送进地狱，让她在生死之间受尽了折辱。  
Jason本来坐在地毯上详看自己帮忙追查的案件的卷宗，听了这话抬头看了他一眼，应了一声，复又低下头去。他什么也没说，既没让自己眼睛里的担忧不舍露出一丝一毫，也没有展露出对Pearl的过去的半点痛惜好奇。  
Pearl调好了弦，戴上指甲试了试音，然后开始生涩地唱一首忧伤的歌谣：“羞日遮罗袖啊，愁春懒起妆啊。易求无价宝啊，难得有情郎啊。枕上潜垂泪啊，花间暗断肠啊。自能窥宋玉啊，何必恨王昌啊？易求无价宝啊，难得有情郎啊。”她的声音是很甜美很温软的，唱歌的时候掩不住的苍凉劲儿却又透出来。Jason从来不知道她会唱歌，更不知道她会这样一首伤心入骨的中文歌曲，听着听着，手上的动作慢下去，心也渐渐沉下去。  
她要去见什么人，能让她执起往事，引起那么大的心绪波动，却又不是往日的惊恐发作，只是一种带着遗憾的凝视，看着自己无法改变的过去，与其说是放下不如说是解离了。  
他暗下决心要跟着她去看看，确保她的安全，毕竟她真能做出不回来的这种鬼事，而他可承受不起再来一次的长久分离。  
Jason看着对外表一向不在乎的Pearl收拾自己收拾了一个下午，他从不知道她购置了这样精美庄重的礼服，也从不知道她竟是这样地精通妆容，他看着她熟练地驾驭这些女孩子的艺术，心里凉得厉害，好像一整个冬天的雪融化在那团拳头大小的肉里。  
二段  
Pearl放弃了装作对前菜很感兴趣的尝试，不再回避地回应兄长的目光。他还是一如既往地从容不迫，英俊得好像在发光。她的眼睛淡淡的，尽管看着他，却又好像是在透过他看什么其他更渺远的物事。  
他僵硬了一瞬间，“你过得好吗？”他问出来，就知道自己说错了。  
“好像你真的在乎一样。”她这么回答，声音里没有嗔恨，只是陈述，“而且还显得很虚伪。”  
“抱歉。”他并非完全的真情实感，却也不是虚情假意，他并不后悔自己的所作所为，不过是冷漠无情者偶然的良心发现罢了。  
她清楚得很，也许她一直以来都太过于清楚了。  
她抿了一口高脚杯里的饮料，不含酒精，她还不想给自己找麻烦。  
“我不会跟你回去。”她宣布，把刀叉放到餐盘上，又把餐巾摆到桌面上。  
他竟然说不出一句威胁的劝诱的话，他看着她，自己无可争议的弟弟，只是变成了妹妹，她是一只被摔碎过无数次的漂亮瓷瓶，还能存在着就已经耗费了全部的心力，勉强自己拼合了自己，没有多余的力气愤恨。他知道是自己造就了今天的她，可他又很不甘心，他曾经以为自己能保护好她，至少也能一直被她恨着，没想到。  
一个跟她很亲密的他调查过的男人走过来，西装革履，年轻得过分，把手搭在她肩膀上。“走了。”  
这人说着，甚至不对他点点头打个招呼，全部心神都集中在她身上，像怕她突然碎掉一样。  
他看着妹妹站起来，“厶儿。”他最终挽留到。  
她没回头，轻轻说，“我为你死过很多次了。”现在我要为了他活下去。她没把后半句话说出来，只用眼神眷恋地描了一下身边的人的脸。  
三段  
只有Jason知道，Pearl走出餐厅的每一步都在抖，她把自己一大半的重量不着痕迹地交给他，几乎靠着他半扶半抱着走到了车上。她坐在副驾驶上发了一会儿抖，说，“我以为我会跟他回去的。”那你为什么没有这么做呢，Jason暗想。Pearl却不再赘言，骨节宽大的手按在他脸颊上，用涂了唇釉的嘴香香他的下颌。  
因为我，Jason明白她没说出来的话，心里难免软和下来一些，开始问询Pearl对晚餐的菜谱的想法。“不要黑胡椒酱。”Pearl轻轻皱皱鼻子。


	6. 片段—2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl从梦中惊醒，Jason怎样安抚她？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伤痛过往提及

惊醒。Pearl换了一张垫在身下的大毛巾，上一张已经被汗液浸透到无可救药。她尽量放轻动作，去拧干自己的睡袍，那件可怜的丝绸织物已经坍缩成一团，因为饱吸了她的身体里流出的水分。Jason还是被她吵醒了，他们的睡眠都浅得很可怜，为了保证休息几乎不睡在一起，可是最近Pearl常因为惊恐痉挛而伤到自己，Jason顾忌着自己在睡梦中会抄起武器的本能，枕头底下的M1911不敢上膛，惯用手被他自己铐在床架上，他这样地来陪伴Pearl睡觉，耐心地提供自己炽烈的体温、裹着薄汗的肌肉和其他能让Pearl在脱离噩梦的一瞬间想起自己尚在人间的物事，并每次被吵醒的时候都淡淡地给她一个亲吻。  
“听我说，听我说，小姐，放松，你现在安全了，我接住你了。”他用另一只胳膊把赤裸的Pearl收进胸前，饱满的胸肌和伤疤一并贴合在Pearl失水冰凉的肩膀上。Pearl絮絮地抖了一阵，眼神终于聚起焦来。“对不起—”她低低地说着，不由自主地往Jason怀里缩了缩。  
“还是梦？”Pearl点点头，其实是现实—过去的—永远过不去的—残酷到酷烈的—现实。  
她从不跟Jason分享自己的梦，那不是任何一点愉快的来源，那是一个集合，包含着插入肛门的椅子腿、刺入阴囊的锥子、埋在乳头里的削尖的铅笔，以及覆压在身体的创伤和疼痛之上的绝望。神从未光顾过她。那是另一些无可争议的事实了。这些伤害从未远去过，它们存在在噩梦里、疤痕里和爱人的手指拂过敏感部位时突如其来的恐惧里—它们剥夺了她的过去、她的将来，以及她的许多生而为人被赐予的能力。  
我—Pearl绝望地想到—我应该死去。她在一本著作里读到过这样的话—“如果我坚信我的死亡能拯救世界，我也许就会满怀喜悦地走向十字架!但是，这样一个信念我却没有:无论我做什么，归根结底，我丝毫也改变不了历史的进程，我所能带来的好处如此之小，如此微不足道，即便完全没有这一好处，世界也不会遭受到任何一小点损失。然而，为了这比一小点还小的东西，我却必须活着，必须受难，痛苦地等待着死亡!”她想，我的活着，这是荒谬的，为了一小茶匙的快乐去承受一艘巨轮一样多的苦难，这难道是值得的吗？  
Jason阻止了她继续陷入自己的思绪里，他感受到她自毁的意志占据了上峰，把嘴唇贴到她的额角，“为了我，”他喃喃，“为了我，想想我，没有你，我如何过活。”他想他是自私的，他爱她，他想让她留下，承受如此之多地留下。  
她看着Jason脸颊上的一小块粗砺的皮肤，想，Jay的心是金灿灿的—他有一万个远离她的理由、一万零一个靠近她的渴望，最后用亮闪闪怀着期盼的眼睛盯着她向她走来，走到她千疮百孔的生命里，成为她的生命、她的思想的一部分，成为她的一部分。他那么勇敢，用温柔的眼凝视她破败不堪的身体和灵魂，他接纳她的一切不完美，他说她是最漂亮、最智慧、最好的那一个，她是他——“Pearl Todd,my wife,my life.”他说。  
所以我终究应该活下去，直到死亡将我们分离——直到死亡让我们重聚。  
天亮之前，他们还有三个小时可以像一对普通情侣一样睡在一起，尽管噩梦从不缺席，尽管毛巾又一次汗湿，尽管手铐在手腕上留下淤痕。


End file.
